First Aid Lessons
by xXSweetSurrenderXx
Summary: Kio takes a nasty fall in the bathroom, and Soubi decides it's the perfect time to teach Ritsuka some first aid. Originally prompted from 'Ice'. Oneshot.


**A ficlets100 prompt on LJ that got wildly out of hand. I played around with tense and pov a bit, since it was longer, so con-crit on that -and anything else- is very welcome. I worry it's a bit dialogue and comma heavy, but I figured I'd give it a chance. Enjoy**.

* * *

The large thump followed by the smack of skin on tile was both felt and heard from the bathroom before Kio started yelling. Ritsuka thinks wailing is probably more accurate, as his fighter carries his towel-clad roommate out of the steamy room. He vacates his seat so he has somewhere to lay and Soubi nearly dumps him on the cushions.

"Ow-ow-OW" Kio sprawls himself out across the couch dramatically, and clutches the side of his head. Soubi simply rolls his eyes in exasperation and leaves the room. When the wailing starts again, he finds himself quickly following the older man under the guise of helping.

"Sou-chan, I think we need to go to the hospital, what if I have a concussion?" Ritsuka looks worriedly at Soubi as they stand in the kitchenette, who shakes his head as he makes an icepack.. "It's just a bump, you're going to be fine." He ushers them both back over to where Kio is and hands the icepack to Ritsuka. "Here, you should probably learn how to do this, just hold it to the lump firmly." Unsure of why his fighter chose _now_ -of all moments- to decide to teach him how to patch someone up, he does as he's instructed while Kio continues to complain.

"Sou-chan," He groans, "What if I have an aneurysm and die, huh? My death will be on your hands." Soubi sighs and adjusts the angle of his hand that's holding the pack down. "If you die it'll be your own fault for getting water all over the bathroom floor. We're not going to the hospital" Kio pouts and stays quiet -for once- and Soubi tells him to remove the icepack. "See here?" He points to a small leaking cut on the top of the swelling. "What you want to do with this is just wipe away the blood with a bit of antiseptic and let it clot in the air, okay?" Kio sits bolt upright at the mention of blood. "What! I'm bleeding? Look, now I really think we should just-" Ritsuka watches with mild amusement as Soubi pushes the other blonde man back down onto the couch. "I'm sorry if this stings," he says tentatively as he tears open the small packet and begins to dab at the red fluid.

Kio winces as the astringent does its job and glares at his friend accusingly. "Why are you making the kid do this anyway, huh? Is it some sort of sick- OW!" He hadn't intentionally meant to dab a little harder, not really. While the drama queen ranted he'd been waving his head around, making it hard to be gentle (and maybe if he was a little ticked, who could blame him?) Soubi smirked a knowing smile. "What was that you were saying?" As Kio snaps back his rebuttal Ritsuka tunes them both out -they're incorrigible, he knows- and continues wiping delicately at the small cut as best he can until a pale hand stops him.

"Okay, that's done now. He needs to leave it open until tomorrow. If it's still tender then he should put a sticking plaster on it. You did well." He feels a small flush of pride at fixing up his sometimes friend, as difficult as he may have made it. "It's done?" Kio asks, bewildered. "That was it? But it still hurts. Are you sure Ric-chan did it right?" His fleeting pride dwindled. In response Soubi wanders back to the kitchenette leaving them alone. Ritsuka remembers suddenly that Kio, with only a towel draped over him, has no clothes on. Has _had_ no clothes on in the entire time Ritsuka was touching him. He feels the blush burning his face, and hopes no-one notices as Soubi walks back in with a dusty packet of ibuprofen, which he tosses to the man on the couch.

Looking up in the sudden silence, he sees both of them looking at him strangely, which only increases the ferocity of his blush. His fighters eyebrows raise abruptly with understanding and a small chuckle falls from his lips. "Kio, I think you should probably go put some clothes on." The man in question looks from Soubi to Ritsuka, and it seems to take him a moment to get it. When he does, he starts laughing. "Oh Ric-chan, you're so cute!" He leans off the couch, as if to cuddle the boy up, and Ritsuka throws himself backwards. "Don't hug me, idiot! You don't have any clothes on!"

* * *

**Hello Loveless on FF. net. If there's any grammer/spelling errors, let me know.**


End file.
